


Secret Lovesick

by uchuupri



Category: Band Yarouze!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Sometimes your dearest dreams become true before you can even do anything about them





	

                In the quiet rehearsal room, Kazuma sat down playing with his guitar’s strings, making a soft sound, not exactly belonging to a song in particular. In a way, it was almost a soundtrack for his errant thoughts, though he had to admit to himself that they had a main subject to swirl around. Ever since that night, Kazuma couldn’t get rid of the ephemeral image, and the mysterious girl clad in a fancy kimono still kept her captive place in his taciturn mind.  
                Asahi was the first to notice, but the vocalist thought it would be better not to stick his nose in, considering how reserved their guitarist could be about his personal life; Yoshimune, however, wasn’t able to be as discreet as his bandmate, and despite Misato’s most insistent remarks of how invasive it would be, the bass guy inquired with a smile about Kazuma’s dreamy eyes, even hinting as joke that he was in love with some unknown person. Yoshimune could never know how close to the truth he had gotten, as Kazuma just huffed and refused to answer, rushing the other Fairy4pril members back to rehearsal.  
                Kazuma was trying his best to ignore the troublesome emptiness in his chest, and when the manager proposed the boys had a gig with another independent band, he was the one who thought about it the hardest, considering pros and cons before agreeing on it. For the following days, the guitarist let himself bask in the excited atmosphere that reigned over the rehearsals; in truth, Kazuma had a good yet little weird feeling about this project, although he never let it out, concerned about his image as a serious and rational person. The fact that he couldn’t explain the sensation annoyed him, and the solution was to give his best to show his skills with the guitar.  
                Much to Kazuma’s surprise, his prediction about the new project wasn’t related only to the musical possibilities; he understood that in the very first moment he put his eyes on their colleagues. It was like there was no one else on the backstage space but himself and _her_ ; Kazuma didn’t hear the loud greetings, nor did he give attention to Mint’s compliments on their outfits, or Shelly’s questions about his guitar. Before he could even notice it, his mouth was open in an unsuccessful attempt to say something – anything – at the smiling celestial creature standing there, chatting carelessly with Asahi. After a few frustrated attempts to enter the conversation, Kazuma gave up and sighed, making his way to where the instruments were put by the staff. Before he could lay one finger on the guitar bag, however, a soft voice behind his back made Kazuma freeze, and he needed a couple seconds to recompose himself before turning around with his usual cold mask to face _her_.  
                Despite his hard work, Kazuma wasn’t able to stop the blood from rushing to his pale cheeks, and the unwanted stuttering made him even more flushed. Certain of his failure at making small talk, the guitarist was gladly surprised by his muse’s musical laugh, and he never thought a name could have such a heavenly ring to it. _Yukiho_ : that was the name he never knew he needed to know, the word he was looking for that made the whole being lovesick idea minimally acceptable. Kazuma allowed his thin lips to curl in a little satisfied smile as he slowly recomposed himself. Maybe one day that secret lovesick song could become a full-fledged confession of his affections.

**Author's Note:**

> "secret lovesick" is one of my favorite Banyaro songs, and Kazuma is such a precious baby <3


End file.
